The ten lovers of Jace Wayland
by fireylillies
Summary: The nine untold and one assumed lover of Jace Wayland. Unfriquent updates
1. Chapter 1: The first: Isabelle Lightwood

**Just a little smutfick that was thought up long ago that I decided to post. Please do enjoy R&R. I promice to update soon if you review.**

** Disclamer: I don't own any of these charecters, im just making them do dirty things.**

* * *

><p>Jace always admired Isabelle Lightwood, she was always proving herself in the house full of boys. Being a mainly male dominated profession Isabelle was doing well for herself. Having killed many more deamons then Alec, who had never killed anything.<p>

It took some time for Jace to get used to having siblings, even if they were adoptive. Max adored Jace from day one, Alec and Jace were parabati, and loke brothers. But Jace and Isabelle were always a bit unsure of eachother. Isabelle was attracted to Jace, it was just something about his tawny eyes and golden hair that had all types of girls swooning.

Inside Jace was broken, sad, Isabelle saw through his cocky fascade. She knew that he was just someone in need of proper love. Even though Izzy was barely fifteen, she knew how she would show Jace what he needed.

It took Isabelle a year to build up the courage, to actually do anything to Jace, but once her fifteenth bitrhday came around she decided that she would do what she wanted to.

Jace was always rather absent, and not truly there when it came to the treatment of Isabelle, he was kind to her, he liked her, but he never really felt anything more for her, he never did for anyone. That was just Jace, he perfured killing deamons to anything. It gave him a rush, that nothing else did.

In every right Jace was the best shadowhunter of his age. One of them anyway, he was fast on his way to the top. Jace knew just how good looking he was, he knew verry well how much women wanted him. At sixteen Jace was amazingly good he knew it.

Jace was reading some book about herbs on a rainy May night. He always read pointless things when he couldn't sleep. He only had traning in the afternoon the next day, so he would be fine to stay up late and read something.

Isabelle knew what she wanted to do. Jace always had trouble sleeping when it was raning, just the sound, it kept him awake. She slipped from her brightly coloured room and slid through the institute with all the silence all the years of traning had given her. There was a light on so Isabelle opened the door a bit and looked in.

Jace was laying out on his bed, reading some book titled 'The fabluas wold of shrubs'. Isabelle smiled as she opened the door a bit more, alerting Jace to her movements.

"Izzy?"Jace asked quietly, his tawny eyes on the dark haired girl in his doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Isabelle smiled and shut the door behind her firmly. Jace had the room furthest away from everybody else, so she wouldn't have to worry about noise to much. "Im here for you,"Isabelle tried to sound sexy, like Aline did when she talked to guys.

Jace cocked an eyebrow and looked at Izzy, who stood just inside his room, dark hair falling over her shoulders in a glossy curtain, her lips pouting out and slightly parted. "What on earth do you meen Izzy?"Jace asked, sitting up and putting his book down.

Isabelle walked slowly towords Jace, her eyes were burning, her stomach doing flips and tieing knots. Isabelle let a small smile cross her lips when she sat close to Jace. "This,"Isabelle kissed Jace hard on the lips, smiling even more. "Obviously,"She muttered as she climbed over Jace to stratle his waist.

Jace was taken aback, he had never really thought of Izzy that way, but her lips were quick and fevorish against his. Her fingers slid into his hair, deepning the kiss. Isabelle was the first to pull away, her swolen lips made their way down his jaw, slowly. Isabelles nails trailed over the scared skin on Jace's abdomen and chest as she pulled off his grey t-shirt.

Jace let the confusion slid off him as he pulled off Isabelle's barely there tank top. She wore nothing underneath, but Jace wasn't shocked to realise this, he wasn't blind. Jace began to tease Isabelle's nipples. He stopped when Isabelles hands went to his pants.

"Are you sure?"Isabelle's brown eyes were nervous for a moment, before she nodded, and smiled sudectivly.

Jace fliped Isabelle over, so he was on top of her, he perfured to be in control of everything. This was no diffrent. Jace kissed Isabelle again, soon both of their pants were discarded, somewhere on the floor. Jace pulled off Isabelle's pale blue panites, before discarding his own boxers.

Jace knew Isabelle was a virgin, he slowly pushed a finger inside of her, trying to losen her up a bit. Isabelle bit down on her toung to stifle the moan that bubbled up in her the throat. Jace posed himself at Isabelle's etnrance.

Slowly he pushed inside of her, Isabelle gasped, pain flashed through her, not that bad, nothing she hadn't ever delt with. Jace waited until Isabelle's breathing calmed to move out, when she moaned lightly, Jace pushed back in.

Isabelles breathing spead up as Jace quickened his pase. Jace kissed Isabelle's neck as he moved in and out of her. Isabelle was slowly comming closer to her finish.

Jace could feel Isabelle tighten around him and pulled out as Isabelle rode her orgasm out, waves of pleasure rolled over her. White sprinkled Isabelle's pale stomach.

Jace and Isabelle soon both fell asleep. When Jace woke up the sun was hot on his back, he rolled over to find himself alone. There was no sign that Isabelle has been there at all. After getting dressed Jace went downstairs.

Alec was sitting on the counter, frowning as Isabelle atempted to cook something. "And im suddenly not hungry,"Jace muttered upon smelling burning.

Alec turned to him and frowned, "I agree,"Alec looked like a deer in headlights was Isabelle turned her firey gaze on him.

"Fine. Don't eat it then. Theres leftover chinease in the fridge,"Isabelle snapped.

Jace spent the next couple days trying to avoid Isabelle, he had felt nothing. Isabelle had been his first, but it didn't really meen as much to him as it should. It was nothing.

But finaly Isabelle cornered him one day after traning. "Jace about the other night. I felt nothing.. Can we just forget it?"Isabelle asked quietly.

Jace smiled, relieaved, "Yeah, sure. I was thinking the same thing."

Jace turned and ran at Alec, who had his back turned. Isabelle watched carefuly as Jace and Alec wrestled around. Jace had the upperhand. Obviously. It was Jace. Isabelle suposed that she should have felt something about losing her virginity to him, but she didn't. Jace felt more like family now. Not that you went around fucking family. But eather way.

Isabelle and Jace were siblings, nothing more. To even think, was perposterous. That rainy May night was all by forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you ejnjoyed that. Review thestory and i'll update very soon XD -L.F<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Number Two: Cassiopeia Trwly

**I decided to update really fast, cause I had nothing better to do. But thanks to "noseinbook42" for revewing! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jace knew that he was good looking, all the looks and phone numbers he recieved proved that. But what got him was all the women that wanted him. At sixteen Jace looked much older then that. After Isabelle he wanted someone would actually meen something. Of course he knew he wouldn't find it in the women that came after him, but why not have fun he figured.<p>

Cassipeia Trwly was one of the first girls to really catch his eye, he desired her, dated her a bit. But they both knew what they wanted. Cassi, as she went by, was a visiting Shadowhunter from France, with her thick french accent and long silvery hair she caught the attetion of all guys. Even Alec, who was gay. Jace knew of course that his paribati was gay, Alec was so far in the closet that he was to Narnia and back, but spending that amount of time with people you pick up little things.

Cassi was tall, almost as tall as Jace himself, she was the same size as Isabelle, with a bit more curves. Isabelle hated her almost as much as Alec did when Cassi started to show intrest in Jace.

Cassiopeia was even more vain then Jace, and that was saying something. She really wasn't that great of a shadowhunter eather, but her looks got her by. Jace was almost seventeen when Cassi and him stared to date. Cassi thought he was older, until one night they went to a bar.

"Vhy are you not odering sometheng stronger?"Cassi purred over her Martini.

Jace chuckled, "Im sixteen Cass,"He hissed gruffly.

"Vhat? I thought you vere at least twenty!"Cassi's eyes were narrowed at Jace. "How old do you thenk I am?"

"Youre twenty one. I know,"Jace said calmly.

Cassi shrugged, "Eazer vay."

Jace simply smiled at his very attractve date and took a drink of the coke that sat in front of him. Jace wouldn't drink, obviously. Cassiopeia might just take advantage of the young shadowhunter. Not that he would mind.

Jace went to traning, and told Alec about what happened the night previous as they worked. Alec didn't seem to suposed, Jace knew he looked older then he was, it was just a matter of time before some pretty woman mistook his age.

Cassiopeia was just as happy with Jace's lack of movement towords intamacy as Isabelle had been. She hoped to speed it along by telling Jace she was leaving.

"Jace,"She always elongated his name, "I am going back to france in zee morning. Maybe,"Cassi reached out and trailed her hand down Jace's arm. "We should make my last night memorable."

Jace smirked and pulled Cassi to her room. Cassi was all grins as Jace locked the door behind them. Jace pushed Cassi down onto her bed. Jace knew what would come after, absoultly nothing, he wanted it that way.

Jace kissed Cassi with hot lips, his tounge slid along her bottom lip, looking for entrance. Cassi's tounge faught Jace's for domminance, but of course, she didn't win. Jace was always in control.

Soon both were only in their underwear, Jace knew very well that Cassiopeia was not a virgin any more then he was. She could play innicoent, but they both knew she had had a few men. Jace removed both her bra and panites and his boxers before Cassi could really even realise it.

Jace reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom, once he had it on Jace pushed himself into Cassi, who moaned into his lips. Jace bit at her neck as he built up his pace. Cassi was moaning like crazy as Jace neered his finish.

Jace rode out his orgasm just after Cassi started hers. Cassi bit Jace's back to stifle her moans.

After Cassi was asleep Jace got dressed and went back to his room. He didn't feel anything, once again. There was nothing there, sure he had dated Cassi for a little while, but there was nothing between them.

Jace was woken up by yelling in the morning. He went outside to find Isabelle and Cassiopeia screaming at eachother. Insults were flying fast, the Cassiopeia tried to hit Isabelle. Soon Izzy had Cassi on the floor, hissing into her ear. Alec pulled his younger sister off the sexy blonde woman.

"Zat ez zat. Aurouvoir Jace, Aleek. Maybe some day I shall see you again. I sincearly hope I do not see you Isabelle,"Cassiopeia threw her hair over her shoulder and left the institute.

Jace once again didn't feel anything. He wanted, desprataly to feel something, for someone. Those thoughts made Jace want to kill things, Jace figured he would never love anything. Thats why Jace was so reckless, so careless when he went after things. Because he didn't love really anyone, only hs family. Alec, and Isabelle, and Max. He loved them, Robert and Mayrse, but he just didn't love other people. He desired girls. But after that he wanted nothing to do with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, its a bit shorter then the first but Ill try to make them longer! Also check out the story called "Quiet insanity" by michelletheslytherin its really good! So Review, ill update faster! xoxo- F.L<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Third: Maggie Malantry

**Sorry that took so long, but please review! I'll make sure to upload very soon! Please! Hope you enjoy! If you have anything to contribute or sujest review or P.M, thanks.**

** Disclamer- I don't own any of the main charecters, only the made up girls tha Jace has sex with ;)**

** Enjoy- F.L**

* * *

><p>Maggie Malantry:<p>

Whenever he looked back at the seventeenth year of his life the first thought that came to Jace was Maggie Malantry. Maggie started studying at the institute under Hodge just before Jace turned seventeen.

Jace would never forget meeting her...

Jace was walking back into the institute alongside Izzy and Alec after dealing with a few easy demons. Well Izzy and Jace delt with the demons, Alec watched their backs, never killing a thing, as always.

"Who are you?"Izzy asked, cutting her eyes at the girl with orange hair in front of her.

"Im Maggie Malantry, im here for a few to work with Mr. Starkweather,"She said in a strongly irish accented voice,"Who mi' you three be?"

"Im Isabelle Lightwood, these are my brothers Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland,"Izzy automaticly introduced Jace as her brother without even thinking about it. Maggie and Izzy began to size eachother up.

"Nice to meet you all,"Maggie said brightly, "I hope to get to know you during my time here." Her big brown eyes slid to Jace.

Jace went to his room to clean off, hopefuly not leaving a trail of saw dust in his wake, the demon they had been going after led them into an abandond wood shop and Jace had an incident where he fell into a pile of sawdust, before storming out and going crazy on the demons.

After his shower and getting dressed Jace ventured to the kitchen, Isabelle would be in the hospital room getting Hodge to give her one of his tisanes or something to help her with her shoulder, which had been wounded. Not that Izzy would ever complaine, she wanted to be just as tough as the boys... Well just as tough as Jace, who was master demon killed extrodnair.

Jace got an apple and went back up to the paino, where he always went when he was bored and wasn't very interested in hacking apart a dummy, or hanging from the rafters. Jace played a song from memory. The notes just flowed from under his fingers, swirling around his head.

"You are really quite good Jace Wayland,"Maggie said from the doorway when JAce finished what he was playing and took a bite of his apple,"Thank you,"Jace said, not feeling the need for some cocky or smart ass comment.

"Play something else for me?"Maggie asked sweetly. Jace pulled a face,"Maybe another time, Maggie." Jace didn't really like to play for people other then Alec and Isabelle, who sometimes liked to listen in on his playing.

"I think i'll hold you to that Jace." Jace smiled, her words sounded funny especally his name not an unpleasent thing just not something he was used to. "Think you could show me to the kitchen, i've only just arrived and Alec took the cat for a bath so I don't have her to show me around."

Jace snorted,"Church is a boy, he'd probably attack you for that one if he heard. But yeah, i'll show you." Jace led Maggie down to the kitchen, both could hear the distant cursing of Alec as he struggled with the blue persean cat.

Maggie joined the inhabatants of the New York institute in some of their lessons, but not all. Maggie was older then all three and just looking for some help working with healing, looking to Hodge for help on her healing traning which she would start in a few weeks.

Isabelle and Maggie got along well, better then Isabelle and Casiopeia had, which was a releaf for Jace, who didn't want Isabelle, who was like a sister to him, to hate the girls he liked, it resulted in fights.

Maggie flirted shamelessly with Jace, who was eight years her junoir. Jace of course flirted back, Jace was the most shameless flirt of any shadowhunter Maggie or Isabelle had ever met.

The night of Jace's seventeenth birthday would be just as memorable as his sixteenth. Late in the evening Maggie snuck from her room to the one that Jace Wayland occupied.

She decided to knock, not knowing what he woudl be doing, "Come in,"A dull voice called. Maggie heard some blankets shifting but she opened the door and steped inside carefuly. "What can I do for you Maggie?"Jace asked eyebrows raised smirking.

"I came to give you your birthday present Jace Wayland,"Maggie purred. "If you'd like that is."

Jace immedently caught the drift, he had taken Maggie out once or twice but he never expected this. Maggie was going back to Ireland the following day, so Jace figured nothing would ever come from here.

But she stood in his doorway, wearing a trench coat, black heals and smile worthy of Isabelle. She strutted over to the side of Jace's bed and droped her trench coat. Jace kept his shock under control, but just barely. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Maggie, stark naked wearing heals, tranch coat around her ankels.

"Think i'll have to turn seventeen more often,"Jace muttered. Maggie's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, I feel like a cougar,"She muttered.

She smirked again, she reached down and ran her nails down Jace's body,pulling down the blankets that covered his black boxers. "Excited are we?"Maggie asked lightly, eyeing the tenting that Jace had hidden under the blankets. Maggie bent down to pull a condom from her coat pocket, she never left Jace's golden eyes as she did so.

Maggie removed Jace's boxers slowly, she licked his cock from bottom to top before sliding the condom on. Maggie neeled on Jace's bed and kissed him hard on the lips, Jace dominated the kiss, as he was Jace. Maggie lowered herself down onto Jace, moaning lightly as she did so.

Maggie got comfortable and began to move up and down, fighting back moans. It had been quite a while since the twenty five year old had had sex of anytime, and now Jace, who was not small by far, Maggie was enjoying herself.

Maggie kissed Jace as she rode him, Jace tangled one hand into her long orange hair, and put the other on her hip. Maggie moaned into Jace's mouth, she moved faster, slamming herself down onto Jace. Maggie rode out her first orgsam, and contiuned to ride Jace.

"Jace... AH..."Maggie whined into Jace's neck as she came again, Jace followed not long after.

Maggie disposed of the used condom, and put her coat back on, "Well Happy Birthday Jace Wayland, we'll have to do that again sometime,"Maggie kissed Jace and winked. "Maybe on your next birthday. Keep in touch."

Jace pulled his boxers back on crossed his hands on his stoamch. Maggie Malantry. Jace's Irish lay.

Jace and Maggie never spoke again until after Jace was married and had a child. Maggie was pretty shocked to find Jace, Jace the batchlor married with a little kid. Maggie herself had never settled down, but she was worker at the hospital.


End file.
